A Volta de Steve Burnside
by lannadiamond
Summary: Tudo começa quando Claire recebe uma ligação do seu Chefe lhe contando que havia uma base da Umbrela que não havia sido destruída. Steve acorda em uma base da Umbrela. Será que eles iram se reencontrar?
1. Prólogo

Faz nove anos, desde que Steve morreu. Demorou muito tempo para que eu o esquecesse, me lembro até hoje, tínhamos prometidos que iríamos sair da Ilha Rock Fort juntos, mas não conseguimos, Steve se foi. Na hora de escaparmos a Alexia nos atacou, e por isso fomos separamos, ao acordar, vi Chris ao meu lado, perguntei se ele tinha visto Steve, porém ele respondeu negativamente. Ouvi Steve gritar, fui à busca dele. Quando o encontrei, o vi com um enorme machado em cima dele, impedindo que se mexesse, tentamos tirar o machado, mais foi em vão, era muito pesado. Ele me falou que Alexia havia injetado algo nele, e não sabia o que era. E de repente Steve disse que estava sentindo falta de ar, e pediu para ajudá-lo,

Mas não havia como, ele estava virando um enorme monstro e pegou o machado, e começou a me atacar, corri o mais rápido que pude. Uma porta estava se fechando, e consegui passar antes que se fechasse. Steve pegou o machado e começou a bater na porta para quebrá-la, ao conseguir, uns tentáculos de Alexia me pegaram para que Steve, por fim, pudesse me matar, mais ao invés disso, ele atacou os tentáculos de Alexia. Os tentáculos revidaram, fazendo que Steve caísse ao chão, voltando à forma humana. Fui ver como ele estava e me pediu desculpa por ter me atacado, explicando que não me reconheceu, Steve estava morrendo, o avisei que o meu irmão havia me encontrado e que iríamos sair de lá juntos, ele se desculpou novamente porque não iria conseguir cumprir a promessa e disse que me amava. Steve estava morrendo e eu não podia fazer nada, desabei em lágrimas e ele se foi. Sem cumprirmos nossa promessa, fugi com Chris de lá.

Depois entrei em uma ONG chamada Terra Save, contra perigos biológicos. Teve um ataque do aeroporto do T-Vírus, encontrei-me com Leon, fazia tempo que eu não o via, ele foi ao aeroporto para resolver o problema, mais não parou por aí. No aeroporto foi resolvido, depois disso foi para a empresa farmacêutica chamada WillPharma, lá um homem chamado Curtis Miller injetou o G-vírus ,que fez a empresa farmacêutica ser destruída. Parece que eu nunca iria ter paz. Mas tudo acabou bem.

Chris entrou para a B.S.S.A uma empresa contra perigos biológicos. Ele foi para a África em Kijiju, para saber o porquê de comportamento estranho de algumas pessoas de lá. Descobriu sobre uma mulher misteriosa que poderia ser Jill, ele achava que ela havia morrido, porque se jogou de uma janela da Mansão Spencer para matar Wesker e impedir que fosse morto por ele. Chris descobriu que Jill era a tal mulher e também que Wesker estava vivo. Ela estava sendo controlada por Wesker através de um dispositivo preso ao seu peito. Chris e Sheva conseguiram tirar o dispositivo, fazendo com que Jill voltasse ao normal, depois a deixaram e foram atrás de Wesker.

Jill os avisou dizendo que Wesker injetava nele algo para controlar o vírus contido, se fosse injetado mais de um o faria mal, injetaram e aconteceu o que Jill disse. Para não se morto facilmente Wesker injetou o vírus Uroboros nele para conseguir matar Chris e Sheva, com isso virou completamente um monstro. Chris e Sheva, por fim, conseguiu matá-lo.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Perdoem-me pelo enredo cansativo, prometo melhorar. Eu fiz o prólogo para vocês relembrarem de tudo que aconteceu após a morte de Steve._


	2. Capítulo 01 - Ligação

**Capítulo 1**

**Ligação**

**Base antiga da Umbrela; Dia 08 de novembro de 2009,8h da noite. Localização, Skagway.**

Computador: Perigo, a sala do experimento 2510 foi aberta. Perigo, a sala do experimento 2510 foi aberta.

Ao abrir os olhos Steve observou a sala que se encontrava, e percebeu que estava em um capsula. Estava se perguntando onde estava e como havia parado ali. Observou a capsula que se encontrava tentando achar o jeito de abri-la, até que percebeu que estava aberta. Ao abrir caiu no chão, seu corpo estava dormente e fraco, se apoiou nas coisas ao seu redor para se levantar, até que conseguiu ficar em pé, viu um espelho no quarto que estava e foi caminhando na direção dele. Ao se deparar com o espelho percebeu que estava um pouco diferente. Seus olhos estavam com um verde mais intenso e o seu cabelo, também estava com mais músculos e pálido. Estava se perguntando como ficou daquele jeito, foi aí que ele se lembrou de Rock Fort, lembrou que Alexia tinha injetado algo nele e lembrou-se de Claire. Claire, onde a estava? Lembrou-se que lhe a havia dito que a amava e que prometeram que iriam sair de lá juntos. Ele não cumpriu, ele estava em algo lugar desconhecido. Será que Claire conseguiu escapar? Será que ela estava bem? Ele começou a pensar que tinha que dar um jeito de sair daquele lugar, e logo. Steve começou a caminhar até a porta.

Logo ao sair avistou um corredor enorme com várias salas, e viu o símbolo da umbrela no chão. E começou a perguntar a si mesmo. Umbrela? Estou numa base da Umbrela? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Pensou ir atrás de alguém, mas parecia que aquele lugar havia sido abandonado. As luzes estavam apagadas e tudo estava sujo. Então começou a andar e procurar uma saída.

**Dia 08 de novembro de 2009,12h da noite. Localização, Nova Iorque.**

TRIIIIIIIN!TRIIIIN!

"Ahhh... Que cansaço, quem está me ligando uma hora dessas?" - Pensou Claire.

Claire: Alô?

Chefe da Terra Save: Alô, Claire? É Frederico.

Claire: Oi Frederico, por que está me ligando a uma hora dessas? Espero que tenha um bom motivo para isso. - reclamou Claire.

Frederico: Que mau humor Claire! Isso é jeito de tratar o seu chefe? - rindo.

Claire: Aff! Por que não diz logo o que quer? Estou morrendo de sono!- resmungou.

Frederico: Está bem. Vou falar, mas você soube o que aconteceu com Kather-

Claire: Fala!

Frederico: Tá, tá. Está certo. Bom, descobrimos que ainda existe uma base da Umbrela e em Anchorage.

Claire: Base da Umbrela? Mas todas as bases da Umbrela não foram destruídas?

Frederico: Sim, isso é verdade, porém pelas as informações que eu recebi essa antiga base da Umbrela não. Ela fica perto de um vilarejo e várias pessoas da vila estão ficando doentes por causa de uma doença desconhecida. Estamos suspeitando que talvez a base tenha vírus e acabou passando para o vilarejo. Felizmente ninguém virou zumbi.

Claire: Ainda bem, mas não podemos ficar parados simplesmente por que ninguém virou zumbi! Pode ser um vírus que age de maneira diferente! Você tem que levar alguns agentes da B.S.S.A e uns funcionários da Terra Save lá da uma olhada! Pode ocorrer uma tragédia! A Umbrela já matou muitas pessoas inocentes!

Frederico: Calma Claire! Não se preocupe, já mandei pessoas para checar se tem alguma coisa errada. Não é a toa que sou o Chefe, certo?

Claire: É verdade, você age rápido. Estou um pouco aliviada - suspirou - Eu poderia ir lá?

Frederico: Eu não sei não, Claire. Eu só liguei para dar a notícia por que você ficaria chateada comigo se eu não a avisasse.

Claire: Vamos me deixe ir! - pediu Claire. "Vou convencê-lo rapidinho"

Frederico: Claire você está de férias! Você já trabalhou demais e também já viu zumbi além da conta!- repreendeu "Eu não deveria ter ligado"

Claire: Por favor!- implorou - Afinal quanto mais gente melhor, não é mesmo? Afinal eu sempre sou de grande ajuda. Mesmo não sendo um agente como meu irmão eu sei atirar bem, consegui escapar de Raccon City e da Ilha Rockfort, e tamb-

Frederico: Está bem, já entendi! Não precisa fazer esse discurso. - resmungou. "Essa garota sempre consegue me convencer!"

Claire: Obrigada! Eu sabia que você ia me deixar ir! - rindo. " Haha"

Frederico: Convencida! Amanhã outra equipe partirá às 04h00min da manhã. "Depois dessa hora duvido que vá"

Claire: Por que tem que ser tão cedo? - resmungou. " Eu vou de qualquer jeito"

Frederico: Quanto mais cedo resolver esse problema melhor.

Claire: Hunf! Mesmo sendo cedo eu vou, viu?

Frederico:Ok. Ohh - bocejou - Vou desligar também estou morrendo de sono. Tchau, até amanhã. "Está realmente determinada a ir"

Claire: Até.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Espero que tenha alguém interessado, também posto no Nyah! Com o nome Aly_


End file.
